Deseos de cosas imposibles
by SSX
Summary: [Rockman.EXE] ¿Es acaso la realidad en la que vivo una fantasía? ¿Es en el mundo en el que vivo por las noches, el mundo en el que realmente pertenezco?


TÍTULO: Deseos de cosas imposibles  
AUTORA: SSX  
RETROALIMENTACIÓN: Flamitas, flamitas pa' mi estómago... todo se cura con una sal de uvas Picot, así que no hay problema... missx(arroba)yagami(punto)org  
RATING: PG-13... de nuevo. Maldigo mi perversidad.  
CATEGORÍA: YHR, AU, OOCness, una pizca de Angst y algunos anglicismos que se me han de haber escapado. Yuuichiroulicious!  
SPOILERS: Usé algunos datos de los endings de Rockman.EXE y los tergiversé a mi gusto. Pero no hay nada serio, en verdad.  
DISCLAIMER: No soy la dueña de Yuu, y jamás lo seré, a menos de que por algún milagro de los que sólo se dan en las telenovelas el señor Inafune decida cedérmelo. Los nombres de Bit, Mahito y Emdee le pertenecen a Shi-chan; un día de éstos debería de aprender a inventar mis propios OC en vez de pedírselos a otras personas. Con permiso, claro está. En fin. Suspiro. 

--

_Tuve un sueño en el que todo era perfecto._

_Pero luego he vuelto a despertar y me he reencontrado con la cruda realidad._

_¿Es acaso la realidad en la que vivo una fantasía?_

_¿Es en el mundo en el que vivo por las noches, el mundo al que realmente pertenezco?_

--

**Deseos de cosas imposibles**  
por SSX

--

"Hey, Hikari, ya viene el supervisor..." La voz hizo un eco extraño en la mente de Yuuichirou Hikari, cuya mirada estaba fija en el monitor que tenía enfrente.

"Hikari, cierra esa maldita ventana de una vez... Orimoto se está acercando..."

A la mención del nombre 'Orimoto', Yuuichirou regresó abruptamente al mundo real. Su compañero, Cossack, le miraba preocupado, señalando con la cabeza a la persona que se acercaba al cubículo. Yuuichirou rápidamente presionó una combinación de teclas, y la serie de códigos inintelegibles que mostraba la pantalla fueron inmediatamente reemplazados por unos aburridos registros de ventas, justo antes de que el supervisor apareciera enfrente de ellos.

"Hikari... Cossack." El supervisor Orimoto los miró detenidamente. Hombre corpulento y de mirada severa, Kenichi Orimoto aparentaba unos cuarenta y tantos años, aunque tanto Hikari como Cossack sospechaban que se habría quitado algunos años de más. Los dos le odiaban, y juzgando cómo los miraba Orimoto, era obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo.

"¿Todo bien?"

Cossack se forzó mentalmente a responderle con una sonrisa. "Si, supervisor Orimoto. Sólo vamos a necesitar un poco de papel para imprimir los detalles de la última venta, eso es todo. ¿No es así, Hikari?"

Disimuladamente, Cossack le dió un codazo a Yuuichirou, quién también sonrió forzadamente. "Eh, sí, sólo un par de hojas."

Por un momento, los dos pensaron que Orimoto no se la había tragado, pero al fin el supervisor hizo un ademán que les indicó que todo había pasado ya. "Bien. Sigan trabajando. Hikari, más te vale ir por esas hojas."

"Sí, señor", murmuró Yuuichirou, cuidando no decir nada indebido. Orimoto lo miró por última vez, no muy convencido de que los dos estuviesen diciendo la verdad, y se retiró hacia su oficina.

En cuanto la puerta de la oficina de Orimoto se cerró, Cossack al fin dejó de sonreir como idiota. "Eso estuvo cerca. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Por poco y nos descubre." Cossack presionó unas teclas de su propia computadora, y su monitor mostró una serie de códigos similares a los que tenía Yuuichirou hace unos momentos. "Ese tipo sabe lo que estamos haciendo... o al menos lo supone."

"No me sorprende," murmuró Yuuichirou, haciendo algunos apuntes sobre los registros de ventas para evitar sospechas. "Ese gordo debería de irse al infierno y dejarnos en paz. Nosotros trabajamos mucho más que ese holgazán."

"¿Aunque no trabajemos en lo que la compañía realmente necesita?" respondió Cossack sarcásticamente, apuntando hacia la serie de códigos que mostraba su pantalla.

"Querrá decir, lo que_ él_ necesita." Yuuichirou dejó su resumen a un lado y siguió trabajando con su propio proyecto. "Si no fuera por nosotros, él ni siquiera tendría su puesto."

"Lo que me lleva a preguntar por qué no hemos renunciado a este tonto empleo."

"¿Tenemos todo el equipo que necesitamos, la paga es buena y es el único trabajo decente que pudimos encontrar?"

Cossack estuvo a punto de reírse del tono tan profesional que usó Yuuichirou para referirse a su trabajo, pero se contuvo. "¿No olvidas algo, Hikari...?"

Yuuichirou se sonrojó levemente, tratando de parecer ofendido. "No sé lo que quiere decir, señor."

"Vamos, Hikari, no te hagas el tonto. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir." Cossack le dio una palmada en el hombro a Yuuichirou. "Y ya déjate de formalidades. Los tiempos en los que éramos alumno y maestro hace mucho que terminaron."

"Lo sé, _Cossack_." Los ojos cafés de Yuuichirou brillaron maliciosamente. "Eres un libro abierto para mí."

"Tú y tus juegos, Yuu." Cossack siguió tecleando instrucciones a la velocidad del rayo, analizando los procesos y el código al mismo tiempo. "Conoces bien mis puntos débiles. Si no te conociera bien, diría que en cualquier momento podrías apuñalarme por la espalda."

Cossack esperó una respuesta de su compañero, pero después de un minuto, se dio cuenta que la atención del joven científico estaba concentrada en una dirección distinta.

"Oh, ya veo. Tengo que admitir que tienes muy buen gusto, mi querido amigo... es una lástima que Hikawa también lo tenga." En ese momento Yuuichirou no le quitaba los ojos de encima a una joven de cabello castaño corto, quien platicaba animadamente con un hombre alto y bien parecido vistiendo el uniforme característico de los empleados de Masa Labs.

Notando la mirada perdida de su compañero, Cossack fue directo al grano. "Ve con ella."

Yuuichirou salió abruptamente de Harukalandia y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su otrora maestro. "No empieces, Cossack..."

"No es como si te fuera a robar a la chica, Hikari, vamos..."

"Lo hiciste una vez."

"Por favor... ¿todavía recuerdas eso? Deja de ser un maldito rencoroso y acéptalo de una vez. Yuriko me escogió a mí, nos casamos, fin de la historia."

"Por cierto¿cómo está Bit?"

"Ya sabes que a Mahito no le gusta que le llames así."

"Demándame. Los tíos tienen derecho de llamarle a sus sobrinos como se les dé la gana."

"Los tíos de _sangre_, Hikari. Y en el improbable caso de que los dioses hubiesen dispuesto que fueras mi hermano, de cualquier manera no te dejaría que le llamaras así."

"Lo que sea."

Los amigos permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, concentrados en sus propios proyectos secretos.

"¿Vienes a cenar? Yuri hará su pastel de queso."

"Eh... no, gracias, Cossack. Tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Como invitar a la señorita Ishikawa a salir?" Yuuichirou prefirió no contestar, pero eso le dio a entender a Cossack lo contrario. "Tienes que ir con ella, de cualquier forma. Orimoto estará insoportable las próximas horas si no vas por esas hojas." El compañero de Yuuichirou sonrió levemente. "Es tu oportunidad, Hikawa ya se fue. Además, recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestro amigable supervisor..." Abrió un cajón, en el cual se encontraban dos paquetes de hojas tamaño carta. "...'necesitamos' esas hojas."

"Ya lo sé..." Yuuichirou rápidamente salvó lo que quedaba por salvar de su 'proyecto secreto' y del registro de ventas. "Sólo hazme un favor y ejecuta un debug check en el código de personalidad de Emdee mientras voy por las hojas."

"Lo haré, si tú prometes al fin terminar con el diseño de Forte." Cossack le pasó una hoja con el memo para solicitar las hojas. "Tienes que admitir que eres mejor diseñando gráficos de lo que yo jamás seré."

Yuuichirou simplemente asintió, y con paso apurado se dirigió al escritorio de Ishikawa Haruka. Haruka era la chica mas asediada de la oficina; con su figura esbelta y personalidad afable había conquistado los corazones de casi todos los hombres en el departamento de ventas, incluido el de Yuuichirou.

"B-buenas tardes, señorita Ishikawa." Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, y él no sabía por qué. La seguridad con la que se había acercado a Haruka parecía haberse quedado junto con Cossack en el cubículo.

"Ah, hola, Hikari. ¿Necesitabas algo?"

_A tí_, pensó inmediatamente Yuuichirou, pero por supuesto que esas no fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. No comprendía por qué no podía simplemente invitarla a cenar en vez de pararse enfrente de ella totalmente paralizado y tartamudear una excusa estúpida.

"Ah... eh..."

_La hoja. ¡Dale la maldita hoja!_

Yuuichirou miró la hoja que sostenía en su temblorosa mano izquierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa mano temblando?

"¿Hika--¡Ah, Seiji!" Haruka volteó a ver a Seiji Hikawa, quien estaba pasando cerca de ahí. "¿Te espero a las 7 a cenar?"

Su mano repentinamente dejó de temblar.

"Por supuesto, corazón", contestó un muy sonriente Seiji, mostrándole a Haruka lo que al parecer era una botella de vino.

De repente ya no le resultó difícil darle a Haruka el memorando.

"Shh, estamos en el trabajo..." sonrió Haruka, mientras leía el memorando. "Hikari, puedes tomar un paquete de ahí..." Haruka distraídamente le señaló la puerta de la bodega, mientras el resto de su atención la depositaba en Seiji. "¿Quieres que ordene algo o preparo spaghetti de albóndigas?"

Ya no pudo soportar más. Yuuichirou salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, sin decir una sola palabra, refugiándose en la bodega.

--

Todo era calma y tranquilidad.

Yuuichirou se despertó de su sueño al fin, pero no se decidía a abrir los ojos.

No es que tuviera muchas razones por las cuales levantarse. En su mente reaparecieron las escenas del día de ayer: de cómo había perdido la oportunidad de invitar a Haruka a cenar; la sonrisa burlona de Cossack al ver que había fallado de nuevo y que probablemente ya no habría otra oportunidad.

Muy probablemente, su 'mejor amigo' habría olvidado hacer el chequeo de funciones en Emdee. Lo correcto era 'olvidar' hacer el sprite de Forte, consideró Yuu, mientras abrazaba a un suave osito de felpa que estaba reposando en su pecho.

Un segundo después, Yuuichirou recordó que él no dormía con monitos de peluche.

Cuidadosamente, fue soltando el 'osito', que le parecía terriblemente familiar. Trató de recordar lo que había hecho antes de irse a dormir, pero lo único de lo que podía acordarse era de haberse ido derecho a su cuarto y desplomarse en su cama sin haber siquiera cenado. No podía acordarse de un 'osito de felpa', ni mucho menos si el osito se movía como se estaba moviendo ahora.

Fue en ese momento cuando Yuuichirou presintió que algo -o más bien, alguien- no estaba en su lugar.

Posiblemente, él mismo.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
Este fue (es) mi primer fic en español de EXE. De hecho, creo que es mi primer fic en español. Lo escribí en Octubre del año pasado, pero jamás me terminó de gustar, aunque ya lo reescribí y quedó más o menos decente. Fue escrito basado en un fanfic challenge de REO -creo que el de octubre. 

La canción que inspiró el título es "Deseos de cosas imposibles", de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Gracias por leer esta historia y esperen una continuación en cuanto pueda recuperar la habilidad de hilvanar palabras coherentemente. Ahora, a escapar antes de que el fanclub de Shi-chan se me venga encima aiee!

--SSX, Octubre '04/Mayo '05


End file.
